Andrei
: You may be looking for Andre Drazen Andrei was a Dawn Brigade separatist, and Ivan Erwich's right-hand man during Day 5. Day 5 Andrei was present with Komar and another separatist in the pit at Hangar BB where the Sentox nerve gas was hidden at the Ontario Airport. There, he met up with Ivan Erwich, his superior. They loaded the canisters into a van disguised as a SWAT transport and managed to drive out of the airport without being noticed. The four of them drove to a vacant lot where they met their American contact, Schaeffer, who was supposed to help them get the canisters through customs. They then switched the canisters from the van into a semi-truck, and headed to the Port of Long Beach. After they arrived at the port and loaded the container in the boat, Erwich and his men found out that Schaeffer had tampered with the hardware and reprogrammed the detonators. They tortured and killed him and took the container out of the Port. As they drove out, Erwich called the White House Chief of Staff, Walt Cummings, who had given Schaeffer the orders to tamper with the canisters, and threatened to use the nerve gas in the United States. When Andrei questioned Erwich's decision on what to do next, Erwich punched him to the ground and threatened him with a pistol. They drove to a mechanic workshop, where Erwich coerced the civilian Cal to use the precision machinery to cut open the containers so they could be armed. Andrei watched closely as Cal did the job, and used his cellphone to write down the identification keys they needed from each container to activate them. After Cal finished with the last one, and Erwich killed him, Andrei wrote the last identification key and gave the phone to Erwich. He then hid Cal's body while Erwich sent the codes to Jacob Rossler. After Erwich sent Polakov and Komar to test one of the canisters, he and Andrei stayed at the mechanic shop. Andrei started looking for a way to manually detonate the canisters in case Rossler's chip failed. When Polakov called him to tell him that the remote trigger wasn't working, Andrei gave him instructions to detonate the canister by splicing the wires on it in a certain way. At around 2:54pm, Polakov called Erwich and told him that "Rossler" had betrayed them and was returning to the shop. Suspecting Polakov was being followed, Erwich instructed Andrei and the other terrorist to get out. They then waited across the street as they saw Polakov arrive at the shop, followed by CTU agents. After Polakov committed suicide, Erwich and his men drove away. Andrei eventually arrived at 12451 Saticoy Boulevard with Erwich to rendezvous with their boss, Vladimir Bierko. Bierko stabbed Erwich to death for using some of the limited gas without permission at the mall, and sent Andrei off to use his technique to arm all the other canisters. Background information and notes *Whether or not he was brought to justice is unknown. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:Day 5 antagonists Category:Dawn Brigade Category:Living characters